Crônicas dos filhos de Konoha
by Mizuhina
Summary: Com a chegada da nova geração a vila da folha recebe novos protagonistas. Agora, aqueles que antes enfrentaram os shinobis mais poderosos do mundo e o salvaram da quarta grande guerra encontram o maior desafio de suas vidas. Será que o atual Hokage e o ex-vingador podem lidar com a tarefa de serem pais?


_Os personagens e o universo da fanfiction pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Queridos leitores, esta fic será uma série de one-shots sobre histórias cotidianas, por isso, vocês não precisaram ficar preocupados com atrasos na fanfic.  
>. Espero que gostem, por enquanto minha base é o manga. Por serem one-shots, os capítulos não estão em sequencia e nem em ordem cronológica. Cada capítulo é uma história isolada com começo meio e fim. Espero que gostem. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Cansados da ausência dos pais, Sarada e Bolt tem a ideia de fingir um falso namoro. Como será que o ex-vingador e o Hokage irão reagir diante dessa noticia?<em>

* * *

><p>Era uma noite tranquila na vila, as folhas dançavam com o vento enquanto o sol se punha lentamente atrás dos rostos de pedra. Aproximadamente sete horas, as famílias se reuniam depois de um dia cansativo para jantar.<p>

Num local um pouco afastado da vila o clã Uchiha não era diferente, todos eles jantavam tranquilamente em volta de uma mesa bem farta. Sakura tinha preparado um prato de salada e olhará para o marido de forma maliciosa. Ela se sentou a mesa e então começou a comer.

– Como foi seu dia querida? – A rosada perguntou a filha, enquanto falava com a boca cheia. Sasuke permanecia calado.

– Hoje nós fizemos uma redação sobre nossos pais. Obviamente, eu tirei a melhor nota, afinal vocês são os melhores. – A menina disse orgulhosa enquanto um pensamento corria em sua mente. _"Só espero pra ver a cara do papai quando ele ouvir as novidades. Shanaro"_

– Tente ser um pouco mais humilde. – Sasuke disse calmamente. – Apesar que é o esperado de uma filha minha. – Ele estava orgulhoso.

– Pai... – A garota começou. – Será que nós podemos ir caçar juntos amanhã?

Sasuke fez uma menção para que ela se aproximasse. Sarada foi até ele animada, mas recebeu apenas uma peteleco na testa. Algo que Sasuke se acostumara a fazer assim como seu irmão. – Me desculpe, mas isso ficara para a próxima vez. Tenho trabalho amanhã.

– Sei... – A Uchiha respondeu desapontada. – Então acho que não tem jeito, terei de arrumar outro compromisso. Na verdade, acabei de lembrar. Amanhã eu terei um encontro. – Disse animada.

Sasuke imediatamente cuspiu a sopa de tomates e encarou a filha surpreso. Sakura tapou a boca para não gargalhar. – E-encontro? Com quem?

– Com o meu novo namorado. Com quem mais seria? – Sarada disse irônica. – Afinal se você estará tão ocupado então sairei com quem queira me dar atenção.

– Você ainda não disse quem! – Sasuke exigiu.

- Com o parafuso, Hump.

– Tinha que ser o filho daquele Dobe. Você não vai. E ponto.

– Sasuke-kun! – Sakura interveio batendo com as mãos sobre a mesa. Estava furiosa. – Você não vai interferir nisso. Está ouvindo? Deixe a menina...

– Mas eu sou o pai dela!

– Deixe-me conversar com o seu pai, querida. Pode se retirar e bom encontro amanhã. – Sakura piscou um olho em sinal de cumplicidade.

Sarada saiu da cozinha com um sorriso satisfeito estava muito animada para por seu plano em ação. A verdade é que ela e Bolt tinham planejado aquilo para pregar uma peça nos pais.

No dia seguinte que seria um fim de semana ela não se preocupou muito com a aparência, tentou sair antes que Sasuke acordasse, já que ele poderia tentar qualquer tipo de manobra para detê-la. A garota encontrou com Bolt em um local da vila, ambos aguardaram conversando enquanto esperavam que os dois alvos mordessem a isca.

– Você está atrasado garoto problema. – A garota disse irritada. – O que aconteceu?

– Você não vai acreditar Uchiha Nerd. Seu pai apareceu aos berros lá em casa bem cedo. Ele e meu pai ficaram discutindo então tive que sair de fininho.

– Droga eu pensei que ele estivesse dormindo, mas ele se antecipou. E agora? Acha que irão nos seguir?

– Eu tenho quase certeza disso. – Bolt disse de forma arrogante. Acho que são eles lá atrás. – Ele apontou para a direção de uma loja onde duas pessoas pareceram entrar as pressas.

– Eles estão engolindo a isca com anzol e tudo. – Sarada disse animada. – Então vamos começar. – Ela segurou a mão de Bolt e o puxou em direção a uma barraquinha de sorvete. – Você paga.

– Eh? Porque eu? Não fique me extorquindo sua mercenária. – O loiro disse emburrado.

– Porque num encontro é o garoto que paga agora para de frescura. – Ela disse irritada. – Não se preocupe que depois na academia eu te devolvo a minha parte. E finja que está se divertindo.

– Apesar de eu achar você irritante é claro que eu estou me divertindo. Pela primeira vez o Hokage idiota está prestando atenção em mim. – O garoto disse vitorioso. Pegou dois sorvetes e entregou um a Sarada.

Então os dois começaram a caminhar de mãos dadas para outro lugar. As pessoas olhavam para o pequeno casal e achavam tudo aquilo fofo, mas em outro lugar alguém estava extremamente furioso pronto para destruir a vila se isso deixasse sua menininha longe daquele mini-cabeça-de-lamém.

– Sasuke deixe isso de lado. Eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer. – O Hokage disse frustrado. Estava muito atarefado e não tinha tempo para ficar vigiando seu amigo.

– Eu não me lembro de ter pedido pra você me acompanhar. Se esta insatisfeito vá embora. – O Uchiha disse friamente, estava furioso com o fato de sua filhinha ter arrumado um namorado. – Eu estou aqui pra garantir que seu filho pervertido não faça nada estranho.

– E eu estou aqui para garantir que **você** não faça nada estranho. – O Hokage disse frustrado também. – Ei! Espere um pouco, como assim pervertido seu idiota?

– É exatamente isso seu bastardo! Que eu me lembre foi você quem passou dois anos com o pervertido que escreve a droga daqueles livros do Kakashi.

– Não insulte o ero-sannin! Ser aluno dele não significa que eu seja pervertido. Até porque não fui eu que deixei a vila e segui um traveco como Orochimaru.

– O que? – Sasuke gritou irritado. – Não sei porque perco meu tempo. De qualquer jeito fique quieto ou vamos perdê-los de vista.

Bem a frente, os dois jovens pararam por um instante, para conferir o andamento das coisas. Sarada tinha uma ótima percepção.

– Ei seu idiota, você notou o que eu notei?

– O que foi Uchiha nerd?

– Os dois estão mesmo nos seguindo. Acho que isso está funcionando melhor do que eu esperava.

– Esta mesmo datebasa! – Bolt disse animado. – Tenho uma ideia para deixar os velhotes ainda mais loucos. – num tom divertido se aproximou do ouvido de Sarada para sussurrar algo.

Sasuke do local onde estava não podia ouvir ou entender nada. A única coisa que pode ver com seus talentosos olhos foi Bolt se aproximar do ouvido de sua preciosa menininha e sussurrar algo. Logo depois os dois começaram a rir como se estivessem se divertindo muito. – O que esse depravado está dizendo para a minha filha? –O Uchiha disse irritado. – Eu vou lá agora!

– Não mesmo! – Naruto segurou o amigo pelo braço e o puxou de volta. – Já que você me arrastou até aqui agora vamos manter o disfarce.

– De novo. Não me lembro de pedir sua ajuda. – Sasuke esbravejou.

– Você foi sim choramingando a minha casa mais cedo. E para de atribuir esses adjetivos ao meu filho. Ele não é pervertido, tarado ou depravado.

– Estou surpreso que seu cérebro cheio de lamém saiba o que é um adjetivo. – Sasuke disse com desdém, aquela era a forma de sempre de ambos os amigos se relacionarem. – Eles sumiram. Acho que foram pra algum lugar.

Naruto fez alguns poucos clones para rastrear os arredores, cada um olhando minuciosamente cada local. Quando um deles encontrou o paradeiro dos dois fugitivos e o lugar em que eles entrara notou que era bastante inesperado. Ou será que não?

– Eles entraram ali. – Naruto apontou para o lugar com um enorme letreiro repleto de luzes. A atração em estreia se chamava "Paraiso do Flerte três" o nome do terceiro e ultimo livro publicado por Jiraya.

– O CINEMA! – Sasuke dera um grito tão alto que toda a rua parou para olhá-lo. Ele não podia evitar, era lá que ele e Sakura tiveram seu primeiro encontro após retornar para vila. Como não era muito bom com palavras, Sasuke pensou que esta seria a maneira mais adequada. Só que ele se lembrava das coisas que aconteciam dentro do cinema. Como o primeiro beijo e posteriormente os ataques de mãos bobas que resultaram no nascimento de Sarada. – Está vendo? Seu filho traz a minha princesinha pra uma sala escura com um filme imoral e você acha que ele não é um pervertido?

– Sasuke você está parecendo um velho. Pare de exagero é só um cinema e esse filme é pra maiores de 18. – O loiro disse indignado, tentando manter a paciência, então para descontrair e aliviar a tensão ele tentou provocar o amigo. –Eu estou surpreso. Não imaginava que você era um pai tão coruja.

– Cale a boca seu bastardo. – O Uchiha disse corado. Essa era a mais pura verdade. Embora fizesse muitas missões e fosse um pouco ausente, para Sasuke a filha era seu bem mais precioso. Ele tinha muito orgulho dela. Diversas vezes pensara no que faria quando chegasse o dia em que Sarada teria um namorado, só não imaginava que este dia chegaria tão cedo. Ela era muito nova pra isso.

Naruto tentou simpaticamente comprar dois ingressos. Ele perguntou qual filme os dois que acabaram de entrar tinham ido assistir. O homem da bilheteria tinha entendido que se tratavam dos filhos de Naruto e Sasuke, e por isso informou. Era um filme de um anime chamado One Piece, fazia sentido, pois Bolt adorava esse anime.

– Está vendo como não tem nada de mais? – Naruto disse tentando acalmar o amigo que não desfranzia a testa nem por decreto. – Eu consegui cadeiras atrás deles.

* * *

><p>Enquanto os dois pais estavam se dedicando a sua investigação, a senhora do clã Uchiha tinha ido fazer uma visitinha à primeira dama de Konoha. Hinata estava em sua casa regando um jardim exuberante, repleto de vários girassóis. Ao seu lado estava a pequena filha Himawari que olhava encantada suas flores favoritas, tentando de alguma forma ajudar a mãe.<p>

– Bom dia Hinata-chan! – Sakura disse com um sorriso no rosto e um aceno. Entrou no jardim da Hyuuga. As duas há algum tempo já tinham desenvolvido uma amizade duradoura, eram praticamente comadres.

– Sakura que surpresa. Vamos entrar para tomar um chá. – A Hyuuga disse animada e as duas seguiram pelo jardim se dirigindo para a cozinha.

Ambas estavam ansiosas para por o papo em dia, por isso Hinata pediu a pequena filha que fosse brincar no jardim, pois essa era uma conversa de adultos. A Hyuuga preparou um pouco de chá verde e serviu a rosada, que já estava sentada a mesa. Sakura tinha uma expressão divertida como se algo cômico fosse acontecer a qualquer momento.

– Você já sabe das boas novas? Aparentemente no futuro podemos ter um casamento entre nossas famílias. – Sakura disse contendo um risinho.

– Não sei dos detalhes, mas isso explica porque Shikamaru ligou mais cedo preocupado com o fato do Naruto-kun ter enviado um clone pra trabalhar. – Hinata concluiu. – Mas o que exatamente está acontecendo Sakura-chan?

– Ontem durante o jantar Sarada veio com uma conversa de que ela e Bolt teriam um encontro hoje. – Sakura disse calmamente, mas a Hyuuga se surpreendeu com a noticia. – Você tinha que ver a cara do Sasuke-kun. Ele ficou tão pálido que se competisse com o Sai em um concurso ganharia de lavada. Ele nem dormiu direito à noite, se mexeu tanto que eu senti que estava dormindo com um liquidificador.

Hinata não evitou de dar uma leve risada, aquilo era realmente engraçado. – Então foi por isso que ele veio aqui mais cedo falar com o Naruto-kun. E como você reagiu Sakura-chan?

– Bem... Eu não fiz muita coisa. Está tão claro como a água que isso é uma tentativa desesperada por atenção. Apenas disse para ele não interferir, mas como sempre ele não me dará ouvidos. – A rosada afirmou. – Então eu acho que o Sasuke-kun merece um pouco dessa pequena vingança. Acho que Sarada herdou isso dele assim como a minha inteligência. – Sakura dissera orgulhosa da filha.

– Você acha que eles vão ficar bem? Tenho medo que isso se torne uma grande confusão. – Hinata disse calmamente enquanto tomava um gole de chá.

– Bem, Hinata-chan. Aqueles dois são dois cabeças duras, embora não demonstrem tanto adoram os filhos. Eu admito que talvez Sara esteja exagerando, mas eu não vou interferir. Mesmo que ela não diga eu compreendo que às vezes é frustrante não ter tanta atenção do pai. Me pergunto se eu também deveria arrumar um modo de chamar a atenção do meu amado marido.

– Já eu me pergunto quanto tempo esses dois vão demorar para descobrir que isso é uma apenas uma grande travessura. – Hinata disse com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

><p>Dentro do cinema o ex vingador ativou seu sharingan na esperança de enxergar algo suspeito, mas devido a pouca luminosidade isso era impossível. Ambos os shinobis tiveram que se disfarçar para não serem notados.<p>

O filme no fim das contas não era tão suspeito, mas Sasuke estava de olho a uma cadeira atrás . Ele observava atentamente as duas sombras, quando percebeu o braço de Bolt pousar nas costas da filha num abraço. Naruto suou frio, sabia que Sasuke estava prestes a explodir como uma bomba relógio. O Uchiha estava tão nervoso que sua mão tremia de raiva e o gatilho para a bomba fora quando lentamente as duas crianças se aproximaram, tudo dava a entender que dariam um beijo ali. Aquilo era demais! Não podia estar acontecendo.

– Parado ai seu mini-bastardo. – Sasuke gritou e ativou o chidori em uma das mãos fazendo o cinema iluminar com uma luz azul e intensa. A intenção dele não realmente acertar nenhum dos dois com aquilo, era apenas iluminar o local o suficiente para que sua expressão assustadora pudesse ser bem vista. O problema é que o inesperado aconteceu naquele momento, as duas crianças se transforam em fumaça e desapareceram... Eram dois Kages bushins...

– Eles... Nos... Enganaram? – Sasuke disse em estado de choque. Naruto o encarava com vontade de rir, e de certo modo agradecia ao filho por isso. Quando em sua vida poderia ver o Uchiha com uma expressão tão engraçada? Sasuke parecia ter visto um fantasma. Ele só fora despertado do de seu transe quando o restante das pessoas começou a jogar pipocas e gritar para que ele fizesse silêncio e parasse de atrapalhar o filme.

Os dois saíram da sessão do filme e foram para o lado de fora, tinham que procurar aquelas crianças antes que certas coisas pudessem acontecer... Como um beijo? Sasuke nem queria imaginar.

–"_Pense em tomates. Pense em tomates"_– O Uchiha pensou consigo mesmo lembrando de sua comida favorita a recitando como se fosse um mantra em sua mente. Ele precisava recuperar a calma e a razão. Sasuke deifnitivamente parecia aquelas crianças que tapam os ouvidos e cantarolam musiquinhas para fugir da realidade.

Por outro lado Naruto tinha um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. Não fazia a menor ideia de que o filho estava se tornando tão habilidoso e começou a refletir sobre as coisas que estaria perdendo se ocupando por tanto tempo.

– Ei, teme? – Ele chamou o amigo. – Eles nos pegaram direitinho. Acho que já entendi tudo. Você não acha que de algum modo isso é nossa culpa? – O loiro concluiu, no fim das contas o mais lerdo de todos tinha percebido o que realmente estava acontecendo. Talvez com o tempo Naruto tenha se tornado bastante observador.

– Claro que eu entendi. Seu filho tarado pensou em todo o esquema para corromper minha filha. Se ele nos enganou é porque esta tramando alguma. – O Uchiha concluiu com ódio. – Agora que o disfarce foi descoberto eu não terei piedade.

– Você parece mais louco do que da vez que surtou. Pare de distorcer a realidade teme. – Naruto disse de forma séria. – E meu filho não é tarado! Nós dois temos que ser mais compreensivos.

– Diz isso porque não é com a sua filha. – Sasuke disse emburrado.

– Se fosse eu tentaria ser mais coerente. – Naruto disse calmamente. – Agora ponha essa sua cabeça dura pra pensar e vamos procura-los.

- Hump.

Os dois procuraram por toda vila, estava começando a entardecer. Bolt e Sarada estavam acima dos rostos de pedra, de onde era possível observar toda a vila. Eles prestavam atenção em seus pais procurando por toda parte, ventava muito naquela área e a vista da vila era bonita. Os dois estavam sérios, apenas esperando o fim do dia chegar.

– Tenho que reconhecer que foi um bom plano. – Bolt disse baixo para Sarada, ele ainda estava sério, mas logo deu um sorriso sutil. – Acho que dessa vez demos muito trabalho ao Hokage idiota.

– Com certeza aquele cara terá que reconhecer minhas habilidades shanaro – Sarada disse com um sorriso vitorioso e se virou para trás, onde pode ver dois shinobis bastante preocupados.

Bolt se virou também e viu a expressão séria do pai, esperava no mínimo um cascudo.

– Finalmente você caiu em uma pegadinha minha. – O garoto disse como se tivesse vencido uma batalha contra o pai e fez um sinal de joia como se ele fosse o número um.

– É, acho que dessa vez vocês nos pegaram. Não é Sasuke? Sasuke? – Naruto chamou o amigo que ainda estava frustrado. – Acho que suas proezas merecem uma comemoração por hoje.

– Sarada. – Sasuke chamou a filha de forma severa. – Amanhã nós vamos caçar. Ao que parece tenho coisas a te ensinar ainda. – O Uchiha parecia estar sendo racional, e ter entendido o que realmente estava acontecendo, ou talvez nem tanto, pois ele estava realmente traumatizado. – E você seu tarado mirim se quiser namorar com a minha filha terá que me derrotar primeiro! – Disse de forma enérgica ativando o sharingan.

– Até parece que eu ia querer algo com a Uchiha Nerd. – Bolt respondeu com desdém e Sasuke enfureceu-se.

– Eu não seria louca de querer alguém tão problemático e mimado. – A garota retrucou dando as costas ao amigo.

Ambos eram parecidos com seus pais. Naruto teve que segurar Sasuke, já que o Uchiha estava prestes a cometer mais um assassinato naquele momento. Mas apesar do estranhamento, todos estavam felizes.

* * *

><p>Durante a noite a família Uchiha fora convidada para jantar na casa da família Uzumaki, como uma comemoração apesar da travessura. Sakura e Sasuke agradeciam Hinata mentalmente por não cozinhar apenas lamém, já que a besta do lamém, também conhecida como Hokage, se pudesse viveria apenas disso. Todos comiam alegremente a mesa, Sakura não perdia a oportunidade de rir da situação, mas as atenções foram todas roubadas quando a pequena Himawari inocentemente fizera um comentário.<p>

– Papai eu acho que vou arrumar um namorado. – A menina sequer sabia o que significava um, mas mesmo assim, Naruto cuspira a sopa quase engasgando e todos o encararam.

O loiro estava pasmo, atônito, sério. Então ele se levantou da mesa e começou a caminhar em direção a porta.

– Naruto-kun onde você está indo? – Hinata perguntou ao esposo bastante surpresa.

– Eu vou reunir a policia de Konoha. – O loiro disse baixo de uma forma completamente assustadora.

– Não foi você que disse ser o pai mais compreensivo de todos? – Sasuke alfinetou com um sorriso irônico.

– Cale a boca e venha me ajudar teme. – Naruto respondeu. – Situações drásticas pedem medidas drásticas. Nunca pensei que meu maior desafio como Hokage estava chegando.

– Ai, ai e lá vamos nós. – Kurama sussurrou em algum lugar do interior.

**Fim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais: <strong>_Gostaram? Espero que sim. A fic será focada mais na comédia mesmo. Terão, talvez alguns capítulos Sasusaku ou Naruhina, eles vão ser postado a medida com que as ideias forem surgindo. _

_Sinopse da próxima história: Sarada admirada pela relação de Bolt decide pedir a sua mãe um irmãozinho. Como será que Sasuke reagirá a ideia de um novo Uchiha a caminho?_


End file.
